In wireless communication technologies, various frequency bands are utilized for conveying communication signals. In order to meet increasing bandwidth demands, also frequency bands in the millimeter wavelength range, corresponding to frequencies in the range of about 10 GHz to about 100 GHz, are considered. For example, frequency bands in the millimeter wavelength range are considered as candidates for 5G (5th Generation) cellular radio technologies. However, an issue which arises with the utilization of such high frequencies is that antenna sizes need to be sufficiently small to match the wavelength. Further, in order to achieve sufficient performance, multiple antennas (e.g., in the form of an antenna array) may be needed in small sized communication devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, or similar communication devices.
Further, since losses on cables or other wired connections within the communication device typically increase towards higher frequencies, it may also be desirable to have an antenna design in which the antenna can be placed very close to radio front end circuitry.
Further, it is desirable to have a compact antenna design which supports multiple polarizations.
Accordingly, there is a need for compact size antennas which can be efficiently integrated in a communication device.